tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Midnight Sun
A cavalier who belongs to this order is dedicated to the eradication and destruction of the taint of undeath. The traditions of this ancient order which date back to the first age have recently been revived within the last 20 years after the return of Korverion and the headquarters of the order are in Dawnsvale north of Dunland. Edicts The cavalier must never suffer an undead to exist in his presence, and must never refuse to assist those who are threatened by the undead. He must take all precautions to ensure that undead are truly destroyed or cleansed. If the cavalier fails to ensure any enemy undead are utterly destroyed or otherwise appropriately laid to rest, he is shaken for 24 hours. Additionally, while travelling with undead in his party, he is shaken. Challenge Whenever an order of the midnight sun cavalier issues a challenge, he receives a +1 morale bonus on saves vs death affects and negative energy attacks including level and ability damage and drain originating from the target of his challenge. This bonus increases by +1 for every 4 levels the cavalier possesses. Skills An order of the midnight sun cavalier adds Knowledge: Religion and Heal to his list of class skills. An order of the midnight sun cavalier adds his charisma modifier to his Knowledge: Religion bonus in addition to his intelligence modifier. Order Abilities A cavalier that belongs to the order of the midnight sun gains the following abilities as he increases in level. Exorcise Undead (Ex) At 2nd level, the cavalier gains an extraordinary ability very similar to a holy cleric’s ability to turn the undead, using his sheer force of will. As a standard action a number of times per day equal to 3+ his Charisma modifier, the cavalier may exorcise undead within 30 feet. Undead receive a Will save to negate the effect. The DC for this Will save is equal to 10 + 1/2 his cavalier level + his Charisma modifier. Undead that fail their saves become shaken for a number of rounds equal to his cavalier level. Lay to Rest (Ex) At 8th level, the cavalier’s weapons are treated as having the cavalier’s alignment for the purpose of overcoming the damage reduction of undead creatures. Against an undead target of his challenge, the cavalier automatically overcomes all damage reduction that undead possesses. Purgatory (Ex/Su) At 15th level, the cavalier can punish undead that dare strike him or those he seeks to protect. Whenever an undead creature that is the subject of his challenge hits the cavalier or an adjacent ally with a melee attack, the creature provokes an attack of opportunity from the cavalier. The cavalier gains a +2 morale bonus on attacks of opportunity provoked as a result of this ability. If an undead subject of the cavalier’s challenge threatens a critical hit against the cavalier, the cavalier gains a deflection bonus equal to his Charisma modifier against the confirmation roll. This bonus functions as a supernatural ability. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Character Category:Cavalier